


Empty Gold

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash





	Empty Gold




End file.
